Chapter 1
The Student Council President is a Maid! is the 1st chapter of the Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! Manga. Summary At the gates of Seika High School, Misaki Ayuzawa scolds Ryūnosuke Kurosaki, Naoya and Ikuto Sarashina for their blatant violations of the dress code. Showing Kiyomasa Katada as an example of how boys should dress, she closes the gate on the three and walks off. Inside, she angrily orders Vice President Shōichirō to complete the student guidelines while the other guys are scared. She then narrates to the readers about the previous all- boys school "Seika High" where the majority of students are still males. She describes about her hardwork that she had to do in order to become the sudent council president. She wants to provide the girls with a pleasant and lovely environment by putting a stop to the guy's disgusting antics. As the first female student council president of the previously all-boys school, Misaki is highly respected by the female students and staff, the male students both fear and loath her. While walking, Misaki notices popular boy Takumi Usui bluntly rejecting a girl who was confessing her love to him. Angry, Misaki tells him to be more considerate when doing so. As Misaki walks off, Takumi is approached by a boy who asks for his help in beating up Misaki, which he refuses. Misaki's heavy dislike for guys stems from her need to support her family due to her father leaving them with a large debt. To make ends meet, she works secretly at a maid café called Maid Latte. On that day while working, she is discovered by Takumi, much to her shock and fears her secret will be exposed at school. Later that night, Misaki leaves in normal clothing and comes across Takumi, who had been waiting just to confirm that he actually saw Misaki. The two go to a park where Misaki explains why she needs to work in the café and it's the best option for her given her physical condition and responsibilities. Three days later, at school, Misaki wonders why her secret hasn't been revealed and comes to the conclusion that she has Takumi's pity. Suddenly, she is approached by Sakura and Shizuko who ask for her help in removing a sandbag. Takumi watches from afar and is surprised as Misaki lifts it with ease. Misaki is complimented by the girls but she says that it's no big deal and that it weighs merely near 50 kilograms. Sakura hugs her and gives a flower as a thank you gift. Misaki feels happy and displays a cute smile which surprises Usui. As he is noticed by Sakura, Usui walks off coolly while Sakura comments on his looks and the rumors about him. Usui then appears in the Maid café, much to the shock of Misaki. She thinks it as a challange and welcomes him by calling him master. This makes Takumi laugh and Misaki feels humiliated. At school, Misaki confronts The Moron Trio. Takumi watches from afar as Misaki rips out Naoya's earrings. Curious, Takumi asks Misaki's middle school classmate Takezawa about how she was back then. Takezawa states her strict personality only came about as a second year when her family was having problems. Perplexed, Takezawa notes that it's unusual for Takumi to show interest in girls, least of all the president. At Maid Latte, Misaki expresses disappointment at Takumi returning. At the same time, the other maids fawn over his good looks and ask Misaki if he's her boyfriend, noticing that he's staring at her and seems worried. At school, Misaki is told by a teacher that she dropped from the top rank of the school to second, while Takumi has taken first, much to her distress. She feels that Takumi is looking down on her. She finds several boys bothering some girls who were reading magzines. The boys state that the girls are allowed to read magazines but the boys are not. Misaki says that it's because the guys leave inappropriate books lying around. The guys protest and Misaki, having no other choice, says that she will revise the rules. Outside the classroom, Usui watches Misaki angrily shout at the accountant who lost the book, after which she decides to re-write it herself. As she gets to work, Usui appears behind her and comments on her masochist-like nature. Suddenly, Misaki collapses but is caught by Takumi, who tells her she makes him feel unsafe with her behavior. Angry, Misaki tells Takumi she won't accept his help. Later, at Maid Latte, Misaki regrets her large workload coupled with her increasingly bad mood. Suddenly, the Moron Trio discovers Misaki in her uniform. The three start to harass Misaki, taking out their phones to get her picture and commenting on her working in a Maid café but acting the way she does at school, suggesting she call them "Master". Due to her sickness, Misaki is unable to fight back and Naoya grabs her arm. Takumi intervenes, scaring them off. Safe, Misaki apologizes to Usui before fainting and he smiles. Soon after, Misaki recovers at home, having been picked up by her mother and lent a scarf by Takumi. The next day, Misaki goes to school, seeing that the rest of the council compiled her list of magazines. As Kenji asks if he was any trouble, Misaki responds in the negative with a smile, surprising everyone.They say it somehow feels nice. On the roof, Misaki asks if the Moron Trio never told anyone, to which Takumi states he asked them not to. In regards to her job, Takumi states he doesn't care since she's allowed to work part time and when she's in uniform, she's tough, and living in such a way is fine. Misaki, who was annoyed by Takumi surpassing her in studies, smiles and says that she will definitely catch up to him and then it will be her turn to worry about him. This makes Takumi surprised. She returns his muffler and asks if he wants her to do anything for him. Takumi replies, with an evil grin, that he'd want her to be his personal Maid for a day. This annoys Misaki and she starts yelling at him. It is seen that those three guys, along with Takumi, are attending the Maid café (with a blush on their faces and staring at Misaki). Misaki is annoyed and thinks that she should hurry and find another job List of Characters Navigation Category:Manga Chapters